Hands of Black Flames
by MikuAndHinata
Summary: The makings of a widow maker
1. chapter 1

In pain Senna was bleeding and left for dead after telling her husband to leave her and escape the island. As she slowly slips into the darkness and into the hands of death, Senna is surrounded by the shadow creatures. Seeing the events that had happened before them the decided to take pity and try to save her. But as they heal her wounds one of the shadow creatures convinces the others to place a curse on Senna, jealous of her beauty and the kindness she is being given, the curse was to erase all of her memories and create her into a vicious beast. But before they could finish their spell, the flash of red and blue cards stroked them down. The man had then took the little belongings they carried, his face hidden under the shadow of his hat. Smiling to himself as he was ready to leave but had then glanced at the woman laying lifeless in the bloody mud. Pausing for a moment, he stood staring at her. It was only after minutes did he kneel down and put her up into his arms and then vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying her on the mattress, he drew off his jacket and hat and set them aside the bed. Taking a moment to step out the room he placed her in, he came back with a wash cloth and washed the mud off her body gently. After finishing he then took white wool sheet and covered the women's body. Sitting near by the bed, his eyes were glued on the women he picked up moments earlier. Through three long hours he sat in silence. It was only then did the women began to show life. She struggled in pain as skin began to change to a royal blue from light tan and her hair from dark coffee brown to psychedelic purple. Her ears had then turned pointy, like those of elf's at the end. He's eyes where sprinkling with worry but they were filled with amazement. This was his first time seeing such magic happen before his every eyes. The transformation had not lasted long, the women was soon back to a statue like state and was now hard to see from a distance. 'For such weak creatures, the magic is worth betin on' wasting no time, he looked over here more closely. She was beautiful no doubt when he has first seen her in the bloody mud, but for some reason her skin, hair, and body were still that of a goddess to him...

* * *

Slowly golden eyes open to walls, who's paint shriveled to white cracks, and brown stained window's ripped curtain, that allowed a dim thin light to land upon the eyes. Squinting and trying to avoid the light, she painfully lifts her healing body from the bed and sit at the edge. Holding the sheets to her chest, she makes the effort to stand but is unable to move her legs.  
"What's is this place..." it was then she sensed a presence other than her own in the dark room. Her claws ready to let go of the sheets and attack, she glances at the other side of the bed where she sees a man sitting on an old wooden chair staring at her. They both stared into each other's eyes, lost in the pools of their minds and thoughts, questions and wonders. He's lips curbed into a smirk, as he tipped up his hat and showed his cards with his other hand. "Pick a card."


	3. Chapter 3

It was only moments ago she seemed dead covered in mud, but now she is before me with her chest going in and out with air.  
Her beautiful face looked at me with hostileness but her eyes were filled with questions; that I at some extent wanted to answer  
them to her pleasing. Her eyes were of golden pools that would not look away from me, her hair flowed on her back, soft waves  
that my hand itched to touch. It was amazement filled in me, my heart had skipped a little just looking her look at me.  
All I could do is smirk at my emotions being stirred inside. Lady luck seems to have given be a extra gift today.  
It was no question this women could have any back ground, hair color, skin color, she would look priceless another way.  
How dog silly am I sounding now...I don't know this women but she already has my heart in her hands.

* * *

"Pick a card"  
Looking away from his face, she watched how the cards seem to give away a glow and in-between the color a flow of moving detail.  
She was little taken back and inched closer to the cards. Now she sat in front of him memorized by his cards.  
"You're a mage?" she resisted the longing to touch. But he had then put the cards closer to her hands.  
"More or less." He slightly grinned as she slowly lifted one of her hands to touch the cards gently.  
"..I see, since birth?" she questioned, looking up and locking eyes with him.  
"A gamble." She looked at him then inched back to the other side of the bed. With silence heavily hanging the man  
had broke it by standing up and his way to the door across the room, as he fixed his deck into a pocket and fixed his hat.  
Barely touching the rusted knob, "W-Wait!"  
He turned back to her, "Don't worry, you'll be safe here." cooling her nerves slightly.  
"I'll be back soon...I wont be long." As he disappeared leaving her to herself, she sat there staring at the door.

"Hurry Back.."


	4. Chapter 4

The door had been closed 10 minutes now, but golden eyes stared on.  
It had seem hours to her since the man left her, and there should stayed in bed waiting for something to happen.  
It was then a stinging pain shot through her body. Quickly she pushed down one hand on her stomach.  
Shutting her eyes and curling herself up she rolled to her side. "What's happening to me."  
tears started to form on the sides of her eye, in frustration she kicked and clenched the white covers of the bed. 'Stop please, stop'  
It only 2 minutes later did the stinging leave. Being on the edge of the bed she slipped off onto the floor,  
bringing half the covers with her. She sighed let her body relax in relief  
'at least it stopped..' shifting her legs off the bed she sat herself on the floor. Golden eyes began to scan the empty room and had then  
looked down to the covers for a moment. Lifting her arm in front of her, she faced her hands and began to ball them to fists.  
Nails piercing her blue skin, blood prickled down smooth arms, as her eyes watched ever so closely, the drops of blood kissed the white covers.  
Leaving there redness as they dried.  
Opening her hands she closed her eyes and moved them to her soft lips, licking the remaining blood.. the cut had disappeared.  
Staring, deep in thought, at her palms.  
_My hands... they are warm..  
_Standing she crept slowly to the door, a hint of hesitation for a moment flowed in her but she gently grabbed hold of the knob.  
As it creaked open.  
There was nothing but darkness, a hall way with shadows and the chill of that of a graveyard.  
Pulling her in, her feet moved on their own to what seemed to be a never ending abyss.  
_this place  
_The door slammed shut be hide, a chilling air swept her breath away.  
_I been here before  
_Not able to see her blue skin and the white sheets clenched tightly in her fist, heart ever so slowly gained speed as her feet took her deeper and deeper inside.


End file.
